W A R N I N G !
by Orzz
Summary: Sakura Haruno, seorang Ketua OSIS yang sangat taat peraturan dan loyal. Sasori Akasuna, mempunyai kebalikan sifat dari sang Ketua OSIS, berandal dan sangat tidak peduli dengan aturan yang mengekangnya. Bagaimana kedua orang yang berlawanan itu bisa saling jatuh cinta? ONESHOT / AU/ SASOSAKU/


** !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning © Yurikocchi**

**Inspired from 'Kaichou wa Maid sama'**

**WARNING**

**AU, Typo (s), OOC, DLDR**

**SUMMARY**

**Sakura Haruno, seorang ketua OSIS yang sangat taat peraturan dan loyal. Sasori Akasuna, mempunyai kebalikan sifat dari sang ketua OSIS, berandal dan sangat tidak peduli dengan aturan yang mengekangnya. Bagaimana kedua orang yang berlawanan itu bisa saling jatuh cinta dan saling melindungi?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** !**

**SUNA GAKUEN**

"_Kaichou, _Akasuna membolos lagi."

"Bocah sialan!"

"_Kaichou, _Akasuna merokok di sekolah."

"Berandalan tengik!"

"_Kaichou, _Akasuna melihat video porno di kelas."

"_Baka hentai !"_

_"Kaichou, kaichou, kaichou... "_

_._

_._

_._

Itu hanya beberapa keluhan yang ia dengar pagi ini. Dan Sakura yakin, beberapa menit lagi keluhan yang sama akan ia dengar, entah yang keberapa kali. Kadang ia menyesal telah menjabat sebagai Ketua OSIS, urusan yang seharusnya ia utamakan justru terbengkalai karena manusia biadab bernama Sasori Akasuna. Sebegitu sulitkah bocah merah itu berubah? Mungkin sifat urakan dan berandalan yang dia banggakan sudah permanen.

"Akasuna! Berhenti di tempatmu!" dengan langkah terburu Sakura menghentikan langkah Sasori. "Kau tahu apa yang kau perbuat hari ini?" peringatan yang halus sudah tidak mempan untuk otak tumpul Sasori, jangan salahkan Sakura jika ia kelepasan membentak.

"Oh, _kaichou!"_ dengan tampang malas dan tidak berminat, Sasori meladeni Sakura.

"Tak perlu basa-basi lagi, apa sebenarnya yang ingin kau lakukan di sekolah ini?" tanya Sakura serius.

"Uhm, menuntut ilmu?" jawab Sasori sekenanya.

"Heh, lelucon!"

"Ya sudah, jika bagimu ini lelucon aku akan pergi," ucap Sasori malas. "_Jaa." _Sasori berlalu tanpa memperdulikan wajah sakura yang murka.

"_Baka yarou!" _teriak Sakura kencang.

.

.

.

Yang di inginkan Sakura saat sampai di rumahnya hanya berbaring di tempat tidur kesayangannya. Aktivitas sekolahnya sangat menguras tenaga, apalagi jika harus mengurus Sasori si brengsek itu. Oh, mengingat namanya saja membuat kepalanya pening. Segala macam hukuman dan bentuk surat peringatan apapun tidak mempan untuk membuat Sasori jera. Dasar otak udang!

Mungkin tidur beberapa menit bisa menghilangkan stress yang sedang melandanya. Siapa tahu setelah bangun tidur ia mendapat pencerahan untuk mengatasi Sasori. Atau mungkin sebaliknya, ia akan mengibarkan bendera putih tanda menyerah. Uh, amat miris.

.

.

.

"Sasori!"

Suara serak seorang pria paruh baya menghentikan langkahnya. Dengan terpaksa ia berhenti dan menengok ke arah suara tersebut. Seorang pria yang memiliki paras seperti dirinya berdiri dengan angkuh dan tatapan sinis andalannya. Dia adalah diktator terkejam di dunia, ayahnya sendiri.

"Surat peringatan yang ke 20 dalam satu semester ini, begitu menakjubkan," ujar sang ayah, lebih tepatnya menyindir. "Memalukan!"

"Kau malu? Lenyapkan aku dari hidup ini jika kau malu!" tantang Sasori dengan wajah yang sama gaharnya. "Alangkah lebih baik jika kau melakukannya sekarang!"

"Tutup mulutmu! Inikah caramu menghormati ayahmu?"

"Ayah?" Sasori mendengus, "Apa kau bercanda, Tuan Akasuna?" Sasori menekankan kata pada dua kata terakhirnya.

Cukup. Ia bukan boneka yang bisa diatur sesuka hati oleh pemiliknya. Ia lelah. Perkataannya tentang lenyap dari dunia tadi bukan gurauan atau candaan belaka, ia serius. Buat apa ia hidup mewah berkecukupan jika dalam hidupnya tak ada kasih sayang. Hidupnya seperti sebuah _game_, dan ia sudah melampaui batasnya.

"Jika kau tidak memperbaiki sikapmu dan terus membuat ayah malu, jangan harap kau masih bisa tinggal di Suna! Camkan itu baik-baik!"

"Dan jika aku menolak?"

"Kau tak mempunyai hak untuk menolak," tandas sang ayah cepat.

"Sayangnya aku akan menolak, jangan bertingkah kau seolah tahu seperti apa hidupku."

"Kau!"

"Aku tidak mempunyai ayah sepertimu," ujar Sasori datar.

Sebelum meninggalkan ruangan yang berhawa suram itu, sebuah tangan mendarat di pipi Sasori. Sebuah tamparan. Ia tidak terkejut. Ini bukan kali pertama ia ditampar. Sakit memang, tapi rasa sakit di hatinya tidak akan hilang begitu saja.

"Sudah selesai? Aku pergi," ucap Sasori meninggalkan ayahnya yang masih dikuasai emosi.

Sasori membaringkan dirinya di tempat tidur, ia mencari ponsel genggam nya dan mencari kontak yang ingin ia hubungi.

"Gaara, malam ini aku menginap di apartemenmu."

.

.

.

"Sakura, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ino heran.

"Sangat tidak baik," ujar Sakura lesu.

"Sasori lagi?"

"Hm."

"Apa kau sadar, Sasori itu anak orang kaya, ayahnya adalah pengusaha terkenal, tapi kenapa Sasori seperti itu?" sebagai Ratu Gosip, Ino sangat penasaran dengan kehidupan Sasori. "Aneh bukan?"

Ya juga. Kenapa Sakura baru sadar, pasti ada suatu hal yang mendalangi kelakuan buruk Sasori. Perlukah ia mencari tahu? Walaupun Sasori itu sosok manusia yang paling ia hindari, setidaknya dia belum pernah menyakiti siapa pun. Hanya saja, sorot mata hazel Sasori seperti orang yang kesepian.

"Uhm, Ino. Sepertinya aku harus segera pulang, _kaa-san _menungguku," ucap Sakura terburu-buru.

"Eh... Kau baru saja sampai Sakura!"

"Maaf, aku ada perlu dengan _kaa-san."_

"Oh, baiklah."

"Sampai jumpa besok di sekolah," ujar Sakura sedikit berlari.

"Ya, hati-hati."

Ino memperhatikan punggung Sakura yang semakin menjauh, setelah itu ia tersenyum lembut.

"Hah, akui saja Sakura."

.

.

.

Hari yang sangat menakjubkan. Dari pagi sampai jam pelajaran terakhir, tidak ada keluhan yang sangat menyakiti telinga atas nama Sasori Akasuna. Bagi siswa lain, hari ini sangat damai, seperti mendapat angin surga.

Tapi sepertinya ada yang aneh. Sasori masuk sekolah tepat waktu, ini mengagetkan guru piket. Sasori datang dengan seragam yang lebih rapi dari biasanya, satpam sekolah hampir menganga. Dan yang lebih hebat lagi, selama pelajaran Sasori memperhatikan papan tulis, mencatat, dan membaca buku, membuat seluruh murid dan guru yang berada di kelas terkejut bukan main.

Termasuk Ketua OSIS Sakura Haruno.

Apakah dunia akan berakhir.

Sakura melangkah gontai menuju atap sekolah. Ia butuh mengistirahatkan jiwa dan raganya. Kenapa tangga menuju atap seolah menjadi semakin panjang? Sakura benar-benar lelah. Dengan kekuatan yang terbatas, Sakura mendorong pintu itu hingga terbuka sepenuhnya. Semilir angin membelai rambut dan wajahnya, ia menutup mata sejenak, menikmati sensasi yang membuatnya nyaman.

Ternyata ia tidak sendiri.

Tepat di depannya, seorang pemuda yang mengenakan jas almamater yang sama dengannya duduk dengan tangan menyangga tubuhnya. Sepertinya pemuda itu tidak sadar dengan kehadirannya. Sakura terdiam, baru pertama kali ini ia terlihat serius memandang Sasori. Rambut merah bata itu tertiup angin dan menutupi dahinya. Mata hazel yang selalu tak bernyawa itu tertutup, sepertinya Sasori juga menikmati tawaran angin yang menari-nari di sekitarnya.

Dia yang seperti ini terlihat seperti malaikat yang turun dari langit.

Haaa?... Yang benar saja! Pasti ia sedang melihat fatamorgana.

"Oh, _kaichou."_

Mati kau Sakura! Ternyata dia menyadari keberadaanmu. Sekarang saatnya memikirkan alasan yang masuk akal agar setan itu tidak berprasangka buruk tentangnya.

"Ya. Aku sedang beristirahat, ternyata kau juga ada disini." Eh! Kenapa kau terlalu formal begitu Sakura, bukankah kau selalu blak-blakan. "Baiklah, aku akan pergi."

Sakura berbalik kearah sebelumnya. Padahal atap sekolah tadi sangat menggiurkan. Sayang sekali Akasuna sialan itu lebih dulu mengambil tempatnya.

"Tunggu!"

Sakura berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke belakang. "Apa?"

"Bisakah kau menemaniku, _kaichou?" _tanya Sasori sepenuhnya melihat Sakura.

"A-Apa? Me-Menemanimu?"

"Hm."

Hey! Lelucon ini tidak lucu lagi. Bahkan, Sakura si gadis berwatak keras itu bisa tergagap hanya dengan perkataan Sasori. Mungkin keanehan Sasori sudah mencapai batasnya, dan ia harus menyiapkan mental untuk berjaga-jaga jika hal yang aneh akan dilakukan Sasori nantinya.

"Kenapa aku harus menemanimu?" tanya Sakura, entah kenapa ia jadi sedikit gugup.

"Aku ingin bertanya suatu hal," jelas Sasori dengan serius. "Duduklah." Sasori menepuk-nepuk tempat di sampingnya, mengisyaratkan Sakura untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

Dengan terpaksa Sakura membiarkan dirinya duduk di samping Sasori. "Jadi, hal apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Sakura sedikit penasaran.

Sasori menghirup nafas perlahan. "_Kaichou, _apa ayahmu menganggap kau ada?" tanya Sasori dengan pandangan yang tertuju pada Sakura.

Kenapa tiba-tiba Sasori menanyakan itu, ia semakin curiga. "O-Oh... Tentu saja," jawab Sakura ragu. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak, hanya saja aku— " Kalimatnya terputus, apakah ia dirinya harus melanjutkannya.

"Sasori, apa yang terjadi padamu?" ucapan Sakura terasa lebih lembut di telinga Sasori. Biasanya yang ia dengar hanya umpatan dan omelan. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum, merasa diperhatikan dan tidak diabaikan.

"Sepertinya kau sudah tahu, kenapa aku bertingkah liar di sekolah," ujar Sasori demikian.

Ya. Sakura bukan gadis bodoh yang tidak tahu kehidupan remaja seusianya. Banyak anak yang bertingkah liar hanya untuk mendapar perhatian dari orang tuanya yang terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya. Salah satunya pemuda yang duduk disampingnya, Sasori Akasuna.

"Hm, aku tahu."

"Lalu, apa kau menganggap aku bodoh?"

"Bukankah dari dulu kau memang bodoh?" seru Sakura sedikit terkekeh.

Sasori hanya mendengus. Ia merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan Sakura dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Hey! A-Apa yang kau— "

"Sebentar saja. Biarkan tetap seperti ini—Sakura."

_Dia memanggilku Sakura? Sasori, hari ini benar-benar bukan dirimu, Sakura membatin._

Sakura membiarkan posisinya tetap seperti ini. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba pipinya memanas dan jantungnya berdebar-debar, dirinya baik-baik saja kan? Tanpa disadarinya tangannya bergerak menyusuri surai merah bata milik pemuda yang tengah tertidur di pangkuannya. Ia mengusapnya perlahan, takut membangunkan harimau yang tengah tertidur.

"Aku pikir kau sudah baikkan sekarang," bisik Sakura pelan dengan senyum mengembang.

.

.

.

"_Ne ne, _kau kemarin kencan dengan Sasori kan?" desak Ino penasaran.

"A-Apa kencan?"

_Apa menemani seseorang yang tengah tidur, dengan meminjam paha sebagai bantalan bisa disebut kencan._

_Konyol. Tapi disisi lain ia mengharapkannya. Bolehkan berbohong sedikit?_

"Ehehe... Kenapa harus malu Sakura, kalian berdua sama-sama _single,_" ujar Ino antusias mendukung.

"Kau bercanda?"

"Dasar Jidat! Lama-lama aku cekik lehermu, akui saja jika kau memperdulikan Sasori lebih dari seorang _kaichou dan furyo." _Kali ini Ino harus membuat Sakura kalah telak.

"I-Ino, aku sama sekali tidak tahu maksudmu," ujar Sakura entah kenapa mulai gugup.

"Benarkah?" Ino menyeringai mencurigakan. "Kalau aku bilang Sasori sedang sakit dan ia terbaring di UKS bagaimana?" Akhirnya jurus andalannya ia keluarkan. Hm, sedikit beruntung dirinya satu kelas dengan Sasori sakit tadi ia tidak bohong.

"Apa? Sasori sakit?"

_Gotcha, _pancingan yang mudah.

"Hm, silahkan dicek sendiri," tukas Ino sambil menyeruput _milkshake _kesukaannya.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Sakura melesat pergi, meninggalkan Ino yang terbengong-bengong seperti orang idiot.

"Sepertinya akan ada traktiran."

.

.

.

Plang bertuliskan 'Ruang UKS' menjadi tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Ia masih ragu, antara masuk kedalam atau tidak. Dan bodohnya, ia sama sekali belum mempersiapkan kata-kata untuk ia ucapakan di depan Sasori.

_Oh, si furyo ternyata bisa sakit juga. Tidak. Itu sangat kasar, bukankah mereka kemarin terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih?_

_Sasori-kun, kau sakit apa? Menjijikkan. Itu sama sekali bukan dirinya._

_Kau sakit apa? Kenapa bisa sakit? Apa makanmu tidak teratur? Berapa kali kau makan dalam sehari? Benarkah ia akan mengatakan itu? Ia jadi seperti seorang Dokter yang masochist._

_Sial. Sial. Sial._

Tanpa pikir panjang ia membuka knop pintu yang ada di depannya. Pintu terbuka sepenuhnya, ia bisa melihat seorang pemuda tengah terbaring dengan tangan menutupi matanya. Dengan perlahan tanpa menimbulkan suara, Sakura mendekat ke ranjang Sasori. Memang benar, wajah datarnya terlihat pucat dan lemah.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan tarikan di pinggangnya dan berakhir dengan dirinya ikut terbaring di dalam pelukan Sasori. Oh Tuhan, ia sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak, ini terlalu sedukatif.

"Sa-Sasori, apa yang kau lakukan?" Detak jantungnya berdentum hebat, apa Sasori menyadarinya?

"Kenapa kau lama sekali? Kupikir kau akan segera datang."

"Ha?"

"Ck, lupakan. Cukup temani aku disini atau aku akan berbuat hal-hal yang membuatmu gila!"

_Sisi brengseknya ternyata masih ada. Khayalan tentang Sasori yang akan menjadi ksatria berkuda putih, sirna sudah. Menyedihkan._

Sedetik kemudian Sasori merubah posisinya, ia menindih Sakura, kedua tangannya ia gunakan sebagai tumpuan. "Kenapa kau tidak menyadarinya?"

"Sa-Sasori apa yang k-kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku," pinta Sakura benar-benar gugup. Ini sama sekali tidak terpikirkan olehnya.

"Kalau aku bilang tidak mau, bagaimana?"

"Sasori aku bilang— "

Terlambat, sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan perkataannya, Sasori sudah mengambil alih bibirnya dengan menciumnya mesra. Sakura hanya bisa terbelalak kaget. Ciuman pertamanya telah hilang. Dan orang yang mengambilnya adalah Sasori Akasuna, _furyo _paling terkenal di sekolahnya.

Ciuman itu terus bertubi-tubi, rasanya Sasori enggan melepasnya walau hanya untuk mengambil nafas. Sementara Sakura, ia hanya bisa menerimanya walau dalam akal normalnya ia ingin menolak. Sasori melepas tautan bibirnya dan memandang Sakura inten, ia bisa melihat rona merah di sekitar pipi gadisnya. Mulai sekarang Sakura sudah menjadi hak miliknya. Hanya pengakuan sepihak Sasori, ingat itu.

Sasori bangkit dari tubuh Sakura, ia menarik gadis itu agar terduduk dan segera memeluknya erat. "Bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan?" Sakura menenggelankan wajah malunya di dada Sasori. "Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat?" rutuk Sakura kesal.

"Begitu lebih baik."

"_Konou yarou!"_

Mulai hari ini mereka menjadi pasangan kekasih. Mungkin terdengar aneh, Ketua OSIS yang disiplin dan loyal sudah memenangkan hati berandalan sekolah yang sangat urakan. Mungkin jika beredar akan jadi _trending topic _di Suna Gakuen.

Hubungan ayahnya juga sudah membaik. Akasuna senior itu sadar, jika selama ini Sasori butuh kasih sayang dan perhatian darinya. Semua yang ia capai tidak ada artinya, jika keluarganya tidak bahagia.

"Sasori, apa kau benar-benar sakit?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah khawatir.

"Hm, hanya demam biasa." jawab Sasori. "Lagian, obat yang aku butuhkan sudah ada disini." Sekali lagi, bibir Sakura harus tereksploisasi oleh Sasori. Tidak hanya brengsek, ternyata Sasori juga licik.

_Stay strong Sakura, you're boyfriend is wild._

"Katakan kau mencintaiku Sakura."

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan!

"Pemaksa!"

"Hm, jual mahal"

"Kau!"

"Katakan atau aku akan berbuat lebih selain berciuman!"

Sakura tercengang. Sasori menyeringai iblis. "A-Aku mencintaimu," ujar Sakura lirih.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, jauh sebelum kau menyadarinya."

"Sasori... "

"Kau pikir selain berbuat brengsek untuk mendapatkan perhatian ayahku, aku berbuat seperti itu untuk siapa?"

"... "

"Tentu saja untukmu! _Kaichou _yang paling cantik yang pernah aku temui." Hahaha... Ini Sasori? Dia menggombal kah?

"Kau! Tidak lucu!" Sakura memalingkan wajahnya, antara tersanjung dan kesal.

_"Kaichou, _kau marah?" Sasori mencoba menghibur Sakura.

"Ya, sangat marah!"

"Kau lebih menggoda saat marah, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Seringai Sasori membuat Sakura kalang kabut.

"_Hentai!_

_"That's me!"_

Siapa yang menyangka jika orang yang bertolak belakang akan jadi sedekat ini. Takdir tuhan memang unik bukan!

.

.

.

"Kenapa Sakura lama sekali ya? Apa jangan-jangan mereka melakukan sesuatu," tanya Ino entah pada siapa.

"Ah, biarlah. Aku tidak ingin menganggu. Selamat bersenang-senang." Ino tersenyum seraya kembali ke kelasnya.

.

.

.

** I**


End file.
